Florida Dreams Scooby Doo
by K. Dafs
Summary: Daphne's Aunt has asked Mystery Inc to visit her. She has a mystery for them to solve. A phantom has been hauntin her house, so the gang tries to get to the bottom of the mystery. But things start to get stranger and stranger.


Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo. I am merely a fan, who enjoys writing and reading stories about Scooby Doo.

Note: Please read and review. This is my first Scooby fan fiction.

_The Mystery Machine drove down the road headed to Florida.   
  
Mystery Machine: Fred is driving, Daphne is next to him, Velma reading next to Daphne, meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby are in the back_  
  
Shaggy: Are we there yet, Fred?  
  
Fred: 1 more hour, you asked me ten minutes ago  
  
Shaggy: I can already taste the key lime pie  
  
Scooby: reah reah  
  
Daphne: I can't wait! I haven't seen Aunt Louise in years; she said she really needed to see us. I don't know what she meant by that.  
  
Shaggy: Like yeah, she sure sounded urgent, I hope she doesn't have a creepy mystery for us to solve.   
  
Florida: Daphne gets out with Fred right behind her. Shaggy and Scooby run out of the van with Velma close behind. They walk into the hotel, "Florida Dreams."  
  
Shaggy: Nice, normal hotels no spooky ghosts running around (Velma rolls her eyes)  
  
Scooby: Rooby Doo  
  
Fred: Gang, lets check in! Daph, it sure was nice of your aunt to invite us to Florida. She even offered to pay for our expenses, but of course, we couldn't have that. (Daphne smiles)  
  
Daphne: She wants us to have dinner with her tonight, like I said, she was really desperate to see us.   
  
_Daphne's Aunt's House_  
  
Daphne: The food was great Aunt Louise, you make great mashed potatoes!   
  
Aunt: Thank you, I can give you the recipe if you want (Shaggy laughs)  
  
Shaggy: Remember the apple pie, you tried to make last time! Even Scooby wouldn't eat it!  
  
Daphne: Hey, Freddie said it was good (Fred smiles sheepishly, while the others laugh)  
  
Aunt Louise: I am so glad you are here, I need to talk to you guys  
  
Daphne: What's wrong?  
  
(The lights go out)  
  
Aunt Louise: That's what is wrong  
  
Phantom: Clear out! Heed my warning!   
  
A gust of wind blows  
  
(Shaggy is shivering with Scooby in his arms)  
  
Aunt Louise: I'll get the candles (She lights the candles, and Fred gets the lights working again)  
  
Velma: How long has this been happening?  
  
Aunt Louise: A week or so, but I don't understand why a phantom would want me to clear out of my house. (Shaggy and Scooby shiver)  
  
Fred: We'll take care of the phantom.  
  
Shaggy: I was afraid he'd say that (Daphne hugs her aunt)  
  
Daphne: Don't worry; we'll get rid of it for you  
  
_Living room_  
  
Fred: Well, we should probably start searching for clues. Daphne, do you know if there are any secret passages in this house?   
  
Daphne: Not that I know of (She steps on the base of a lamp, opening the book shelves, revealing a secret passage  
  
Velma: Jinkies, you've done it again (Smiles at Daphne)  
  
Secret Passage  
  
(The Gang walks into the secret passage, they get to a crossroad)  
  
Fred: Let's split up gang, Daphne and I will go this way, and Velma, Shaggy and Scooby will go that way (The gang continues on their journey)  
  
(The tunnel where Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma are headed is very dusty)  
  
Scooby: ACHOOOO! (He flies back crashing into a wall, revealing there to be a secret door)  
  
Velma: Good job, Scooby! Let's go inside (She walks in)  
  
_Meanwhile…_  
  
Daphne: Fred, why do you always pick me to go with you?  
  
Fred: um, um, (blushes) (Quickly tries to change the subject) It sure is dark in here, I wonder where this tunnel leads (Daphne sighs)  
  
_Back to Scooby: They are in a dark room with many books.   
_  
Velma: Jinkies, I've never seen so many books in my life! I wonder if they have the book I'm looking for. (Stops herself) No, I'm here to solve a mystery. Come on Shaggy, lets investigate  
  
(Shaggy dusts of an old book and Scooby sneezes)  
  
Shaggy: SHHHHHH (But it's too late the Phantom appears)  
  
Phantom: Leave now or suffer the consequences (The wall start to get closer and closer)  
  
Shaggy: We are going to be squished! (Starts running)  
  
_Daphne and Fred have also found a secret room_  
  
Daphne: Jeepers it sure is dark in here (She grabs Fred) (Fred is glad it's dark because she can't see him blushing, he finds a light switch)  
  
Fred: Now that's better (The lights start to flicker and the Phantom appears)  
  
Phantom: You have ignored my warning, leave at once! (The phantom grabs Daphne and disappears)  
  
Fred: Daphne!  
  
_Meanwhile…_  
  
Shaggy: I think we lost him  
  
Velma: I wonder what all those books were doing there, let's go outside, and find Aunt Louise, maybe she knows something about all this  
  
_Kitchen_  
  
Velma: Aunt Louise, did you know that there is a secret passage in your house, and in there is a collection of books?  
  
Aunt Louise: Yes, indeed (She laughs evilly) (Shaggy and Scooby Doo shiver) (The Phantom appears again) (Shaggy, Scooby and Velma run)  
  
_Fred is searching for Daphne, trying to find where they have taken her_  
  
_Secret Passage (Daphne is tied to a pole with a gag in her mouth, Aunt Louise and the Phantom are talking)_  
  
Phantom: There, there I won't hurt you if you cooperate. First of all I'm going to take care of that Shaggy, Velma, and that big dumb dog. Then I'm going to capture Fred. None of you will be able to stop our master plan! (The phantom laughs evilly, as Daphne struggles to get the ropes lose)   
  
Aunt Louise: Oh, don't tell me you didn't suspect anything. (She takes of her mask, revealing a woman, Daphne doesn't recognize) I am Madison, the great! I was hired by him (points to the phantom) to help capture Mystery Inc. (Daphne tries to work her gag and the ropes loose, and the phantom and Madison laugh watching her try)  
  
_Fred is stumbling around the passageway, yelling Daphne_  
  
Fred: Where could she be? The ghosts couldn't have taken her far! (Footsteps are coming down the other end of the passageway, so Fred hides)  
  
Velma: Did you hear that? I thought I heard someone call Daphne. Nah, it must have been my imagination. (Hearing that it is the rest of the gang, Fred runs to meet them)  
  
Fred: Daphne's been kidnapped by the phantom  
  
Velma: We found out that Aunt Louise is in partnership with the phantom.  
  
Fred: What????   
  
Velma: I know, we have to save her and get to the bottom of this mystery. What do they want? Also I found a room with a whole bunch of books that tried to squish us.   
  
Fred: I don't know, but let's go find Daphne.   
  
(They walk down the passageway, and reach a door, the phantom appears chasing them around, Fred gets carried of by the phantom)  
  
Fred: ARRRGH, let me down  
  
Phantom: HAHAHAHA  
  
(Phantom carries him to the room where Daphne is)  
  
_Room_  
  
(Fred sees Daphne)  
  
Fred: Daphne! (The phantom ties him up to a pole and leave him there, he can't find a piece of cloth to gag him with)  
  
Phantom: Now to take care of the rest of the gang (He leaves)  
  
Fred: Daphne, you alright? (Daphne nods, and after struggling with the knots for an hour it finally starts to become loose, she pulls at it a bit more, and it comes loose)  
  
Daphne: There! A little something my self defense teacher taught me! (Unties Fred)  
  
Fred: Thanks, we've got to save the rest of the gang (Both run to the door but find it is locked)  
  
Daphne: There's gotta be another way out  
  
Fred: lets check the walls (Both start tapping the walls, but find that there really isn't any other obvious way to get out, they hear mumbling coming from the room next to them, and a muffled "help")  
  
Daphne: Do you hear something? It sounds like someone's in trouble!  
  
Fred: Yeah, I hear it to (Both of them continue tapping on the wall)  
  
(The wall swings open, revealing another room, with a woman gagged and tied up)  
  
Daphne: Aunt Louise! (Runs over to help her) What happened?  
  
Aunt Louise: A woman dressed up as me grabbed me and took me into this room, and left me here. They kept on talking about getting revenge on Mystery Inc.   
  
Daphne: Yeah, the phantom wants all of us to be kidnapped.  
  
Fred: But why?   
  
Aunt Louise: I don't know but we should get out of here before the goons come back. (Run towards the door in Aunt Louise's room, it isn't locked, and they run out)  
  
_Meanwhile_  
  
Shaggy: Man, when are we ever going to find Daphne and Fred  
  
Scooby: Rure ris rark  
  
Velma: We'll find them, just keep on looking (They see Daphne and Fred running towards them)  
  
Velma: Daphne, Fred!   
  
Daphne: Meet my real Aunt Louise, she was kidnapped and locked in a room. The women who is posing as Aunt Louise was hired by the phantom to capture Mystery Inc.   
  
Velma: That's strange! But why would they want to kidnap us.   
  
Fred: I don't know, but we have to get to the bottom of this mystery, and the only way we can do that is if we capture the woman and the phantom. I have the perfect plan. (Shaggy and Scooby roll their eyes)  
  
Fred: All we have to do is lure them out of the passageway into the living room, there a net will be hanging from the lights and we will pull at it, making it drop, and fall onto the ghost.   
  
Shaggy: How are you going to get them to come out of the passageway (He notices that everyone is staring at him and Scooby)  
  
Scooby: Ro Way!  
  
Shaggy: yeah, no way  
  
Velma: Even for a Scooby Snack?  
  
Shaggy: Not even for a Scooby Snack, the phantom is too scary!  
  
Daphne: Look how about Fred and I find the phantom, since they think they already have us. We will have the element of surprise on our side, and then we can lead them out.   
  
Shaggy: Really, are you like serious?  
  
Fred: Sure, if that's what Daphne wants to do  
  
Scooby Ro Boy!   
  
Shaggy: Well then what do we have to do? (Whole gang groans and explains to Shaggy that he has to pull the net)  
  
_In the Passageway_  
  
Fred: I didn't know you liked being bait for the phantom  
  
Daphne: I don't, but it seemed like a good idea  
  
Fred: Yeah, I guess so (Hear the phantom wailing)  
  
Daphne: I think I hear the phantom wailing  
  
Fred: Me too  
  
(Phantom and Aunt Louise appear and are surprised to see Daphne and Fred)  
  
Aunt Louise: I thought I told you to tie them up!   
  
Phantom: But I did!  
  
Aunt Louise: After them! (Fred and Daphne start running and reach the living room, but Shaggy accidentally makes the net fall on himself, the whole gang takes of running, except for Shaggy who is tangled in the net)  
  
(The phantom chases them onto the kitchen counter, and Scooby accidentally falls into the sink turns on the water on full blast, spraying Aunt Louise and the phantom. Fred comes behind them throwing the net he has gotten Shaggy out of onto them)  
  
Shaggy: Well, who's the phantom and who's "Aunt Louise"? And why do they want to kidnap us?  
  
(Fred unmasks them)  
  
All together: It's Buck Masters!   
  
Velma: He was angry at us for stopping his dognapping scheme and wanted to get revenge.  
  
Daphne: Oh I get it, he wanted to get revenge by kidnapping us and he hired Madison to help him.  
  
Velma: Right, they kidnapped Aunt Louise. Then Madison called Daphne posing as Aunt Louise to get us to her house. The Phantom then made his appearance and Madison pretended to hire us for the mystery.   
  
Daphne: She planned to kidnap us when we were searching for clues  
  
(The police arrives, Buck Masters and Madison are glaring at the gang)  
  
(Daphne hugs Aunt Louise)  
  
_The hotel_  
  
Fred: We best start getting ready to leave if we want to beat the traffic (Gang packs the bags and gets ready to leave)  
  
_Later that Night: Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma are in the back fast asleep. Fred is driving with Daphne next to him_  
  
Fred: That was a interesting mystery we uncovered.   
  
Daphne: I know, luckily it turned out okay   
  
Fred: You sure you don't need any sleep? Tomorrow could be a busy day  
  
Daphne: I'm fine, I'll get some sleep later.   
  
(Ten minutes later, Daphne is asleep on Fred's shoulder)


End file.
